(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus and a substrate processing method that perform predetermined processing on a substrate.
(2) Description of Related Art
Substrate processing apparatuses are used to subject various types of substrates such as semiconductor substrates, substrates for liquid crystal displays, plasma displays, optical disks, magnetic disks, magneto-optical disks, and photomasks, and other substrates to various types of processing.
Generally in such a substrate processing apparatus, a plurality of different processing are successively performed on one substrate. The substrate processing apparatus described in JP 2008-60302 A includes an indexer block, a processing block for an anti-reflection film, a processing block for a resist film, a development processing block, a processing block for a resist cover film, a resist cover film removal block, a cleaning/drying processing block and an interface block. An exposure device which is a separate external device from the substrate processing apparatus is arranged to be adjacent to the interface block.
In the substrate processing apparatus described above, the substrate carried in from the indexer block is transported to the exposure device via the interface block after anti-reflection film formation, resist film formation, and resist cover film formation are performed in the processing block for an anti-reflection film, the processing block for a resist film and the processing block for a resist cover film. The substrate is transported to the resist cover film removal block via the interface block after a resist film on the substrate is exposed in a predetermined pattern in the exposure device. The substrate from which a resist cover film is removed in the resist cover film removal block is transported to the development processing block. The substrate is transported to the indexer block after development processing is performed on the resist film on the substrate in the development processing block such that the resist film having the predetermined pattern is formed.
A film formed at a peripheral edge of the substrate before exposure processing may be stripped due to a mechanic contact at the time of transportation of the substrate and become particles. In JP 2008-60302 A, a removal liquid is discharged to the peripheral edge of the substrate after each formation of the anti-reflection film, the resist film and the resist cover film. Thus, the film at the peripheral edge of the substrate is removed.